oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Quick-prayers
Today's update brings clickable options to the orbs near your minimap that show your health, prayer points and run energy. These options allow you to: *Toggle run mode on or off. *Choose a selection of 'quick-prayers' and toggle them on and off. *Cure yourself of poison or disease, provided you are carrying supplies that can do this. The button can cause you to drink a variety of potions, or cast the Cure Me spell, or activate the prayer book from the Great Brain Robbery quest. In addition to that, we've updated the Kalphite Queen, the King Black Dragon, the Chaos Elemental and the Dagannoth Kings to notify all nearby players of the loot they're dropping. We've also fixed the following bugs: *The Trident of the Seas has had its model adjusted slightly to prevent it sticking to Verac's skirt or the pantaloons. *A stray anvil map icon has been removed from the palace wall near Varrock's western bank. *The minigames panel can now recognise if you are in one of the chat-channels that were added last week, and its Teleport button now works more reliably after logging out. *The middle mouse button can once again be used to click in RuneScape. The game had stopped responding to it in December. *After Koschei the Deathless drained your prayer in Fremennik Trials, players could simply restore it and re-activate their prayers. Koschei now keeps it drained. *The statue in The Giant Dwarf no longer has huge vertical gaps between its component parts. *A warning screen is now removed correctly when you complete the Freaky Forester event. You can use the Report bugs here thread to send us your bug reports. Wilderness progress Mods Ash, John C & Reach have started working on the Wilderness Rejuvenation features for which you voted. That'll be in progress for a few weeks, and we'll launch it as soon as we can, hopefully in March if all goes well. So far, Mod Reach has programmed a Kill/Death Ratio overlay and experimented with lava dragons, Mod Ash has started mapping a God Wars Dungeon cave, and Mod John C has been calculating loot drop rates. We like to post screenies whenever we've made anything interesting, so do keep an eye on our Twitter channels - @JagexAsh, @JagexJohnC and @JagexReach. Poll #16 While that's going on, we'll be starting Poll #16. We won't be able to offer anything massive in this poll, since we've got a lot of Wilderness work to do, but we can fit in a handful of quality-of-life fixes and other feedback changes that you've requested. It will also contain the Nightmare Zone rebalancing changes we described in last week's blog. We'll write up our plans for Poll #16 in a blog, hopefully to be published tomorrow, so you can read through the questions and give us your feedback before voting starts next week. Livestream and Reddit A.M.A. Our regular Thursday Q&A livestream takes place today at 5pm GMT on Twitch. You can send questions to Mod Mat K via Twitter before the stream starts, and we'll do our best to answer them in the stream. Later tonight, at 8pm GMT, we're doing our first Ask-Me-Anything session on the Old School RuneScape section of Reddit. We're not nervous, honest... Come over to the forums to discuss the update. ''Mods Ash, John C, Mat K & Reach The Old School RuneScape Team''